A problem with setting up telecommunications connections today is the difficulty of locating called individuals who are highly mobile. This problem is partially alleviated by mobile telephone technology and radio paging systems. In one prior art system, described in copending application Ser. No. 07/843,685 assigned to the same assignee as the present application, in response to a telephone call from a caller, a return telephone call is automatically placed from a personal communications unit of a called individual to a meet-me bridge at which the caller's telephone call may be held for connection to the return telephone call. The called individual is alerted to the existence of the telephone call placed to him only upon an indication that the telephone call from the calling telephone remains in progress. This system assures the called individual that he will be connected to a telephone call that continues to exist when the personal communications unit alerts so that he can speak to the calling party.